Death Toll
by Its.A.Three.Patch.Problem
Summary: When Mina feels her heart can no longer bear the torment of her lies to Jonathan and Her beloved prince, she takes herself to the waters edge. But when Dracula comes to her rescue, she falls under his spell once again. Anne Rice Admirers first story,revi


_Author Notes: My dearest readers, I begin my journey into writing stories for you with this Dracula story I wrote after i had seen the movie (laughs) for the twenty-eighth time. I am exaggerating of course, but who knows, by the time i update the next chapter i just may have. I hope this inspires you to review my work and to add me as favourite author or story. Perhaps this is much to ask, but this is something that I hope the achieve. I shan't update until i hear that my story is worth updating. This only so i do not dreary you with a boring story. _

_But i must depart hear my viewers, for a victim approaches._

_Anne.R.A_

* * *

**_Death Toll. Written by Anne Rice Admirer, Although the original story and characters are not of her own creation, the plot is._**

**_Chapter One:_**

When I realised where I was, that Johnathon was not beside me. That he was still imprisoned inside Dracula's castle, I started to cry. I was betraying him by seeing the prince, and the painful thoughts burned deeper than fire.

I could not wait longer, this treachery should, must end here. I loved Jonathon for he claimed the love in my heart before I met the prince, and I must be true to him, Even though I love the Prince, I cannot be with him, that is forbidden, it is forbidden to love two men and give the promise of faithfulness to the two.

I went over to my desk, writing out my letter of good bye.

_**My dearest Prince,**_

_**I should have known from the beginning that this love affair would never last, that it was wrong and I would feel nothing. I was wrong to deceive you and myself by trying to promise a love between us. This sin is mine, do not blame yourself.**_

_**Forever yours**_

_**Mina x**_

I thought of writing another to Jonathan, but I thought better of it. I sent the servant with the letter and left in silence. Hoping to avoid attention I walked towards the river. Ah the river, my hoped redemption from my sin.

* * *

I stood on the edge. It was close to six in the morning, and there was no-one about. Perfect. I thought, I shan't be interrupted.

"Mina." A gentle whisper. At first I thought it was the river whispering to me, asking me to enter its depth, but when a soft tread was behind me, I turned to find my Prince.

"Prince." I whispered. I couldn't stand to look into his eyes, I was weak and stupid, I wished he had not stopped me, I did not want to face him. Not now.

I turned back to the river, wishing to enter its layers. The moon was soft on the waters, the sun peeking behind a blue/grey morning cloud.

I turned back to my Prince. "Forgive me." I pleaded. His eyes widened a little. He took a step towards me, holding out his hand for me, to help me down, but I didn't deserve his pity.

"I already have." He said gently. I turned back to his hand, taking it and pulling myself into a tight embrace around him..

He returned it happily. I sobbed into his shoulder "My love I do not deserve you, nor do I deserve Jonathan. I should be punished by death from the pain I am conflicting on the two of you." He held my head with his gloved hand, whispering to me 'Shhhhh…Nothing shall happen to you, I could not bear it if something should. I will protect you with my life." I stepped back from him, wiping my eyes with the back of my blue coat sleeve.

"Mina, come. Let us talk about this….Lets get you cleaned up, and I will have some breakfast prepared." I giggled softly at his accent, the sound of it drew me to the heavens, his voice was what I desired, and how I lusted…drinking in every sound he made with my hearing.

* * *

I went to the restroom to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror my face was puffed slightly red, and the small amounts of pale where much paler than usual because of the cold. I looked like a mess. I ran the tap water, wetting a handkerchief and wiping my eyes, dabbing the remaining evidence of my tears away. Before returning to breakfast.


End file.
